


Disney World

by Hansotsi (Karmula)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Hans (Disney), Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmula/pseuds/Hansotsi
Summary: Love is a boyfriend willing to take you to Disney World.





	Disney World

**Author's Note:**

> For fetchinglyfeisty, based on an edit of theirs. Originally written in 2014, edited and reuploaded in 2019.

“You’re so slow,” the strawberry blonde complained, lacing her hand with her partner’s and tugging.

She took another bite of her cone of cotton candy, savouring the sensation of the sugar-spun cloud melting on her tongue. Grinning, she fiddled with the Minnie Mouse headband perched on the crown of her head, smoothing out a crease in one of the large ears.

Glancing up at it, Hans couldn’t help but feel a little guilty as he remembered how he had pushed away the Mickey Mouse pair she had thrusted at him, flat out refusing to wear them. He had thought being one of those matching-clothing couples would be embarrassing, but now… Well, now he thought_ maybe_ they’d have looked kind of cute.

“I’ve got a lot to carry, Anna – you’ve loaded me up like a mule,” came Hans’s retort as he stuffed an oversized snowman plush toy with a bright orange carrot nose into his pack, stumbling over a discarded popcorn box. She only laughed, leaning over to give him a brief yet affectionate peck on the cheek before pulling away and crying out, her eyes wide.

“Come on, Hans!” she cried excitedly, obviously having spied something. Skipping several paces ahead, she pulled her hand free and gestured impatiently.

Hans could not _believe_ she still had so much energy after all they’d done that day, after all the rides, the games, after having stuffed herself full of cheap carnival treats; it was incredible. He _wouldn’t_ have believed it, quite frankly, if it weren’t for the undeniable spring in her step, the cheerful ear-to-ear grin that stretched her lips. She was like a kid in a candy store.

He loved it, even if it _was_ unbelievable.

Then again, neither could he believe that he hadn’t plucked up the damned courage to ask her yet. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, he berated himself. He should have done it earlier, when he wasn’t so flushed from the sun or covered in a sticky sheen of sweat from all the physical exertion. He wouldn’t have felt so self-conscious then. It would have been easier.

Huffing, he adjusted the straps of his backpack – full to bursting with stuffed toys, prizes he’d won earlier in the day for his girlfriend, expensive Disney merchandise and, who could forget, those pesky, grease-smeared junk food wrappers – and struggled to keep up, not wanting to lose Anna in the crowd.

“I’m coming!” he called back, locking his eyes on her bouncing pigtails, glowing a fiery red-orange in the late afternoon sun, her white streak particularly prominent. He focused on this single feature as he shoved his way through the throng, the high-pitched shrieks of young children and the droning babble of tourists ringing in his ears.

“Slow down, Anna, please!” he pleaded, but she appeared not to have heard him, instead gasping and jumping up and down on the spot, pointing at the large structure looming over them in the near distance.

“Hans, _look!_” she squealed. “There it is!”

She was right; there, squatting at the end of Main Street, was Cinderella Castle. The castle truly was a marvel of modern architecture, all spindly blue turrets, high-reaching parapets and earthy-coloured bricks, so tall the children at the park must have believed that if they could only climb to the top of one of those towers, that they would be able to touch the sky – in fact, he wouldn’t have put this belief past Anna. He chuckled at the thought. It was magical, though, he had to admit, and Hans’s eyes lit up at the sight, an idea sparking suddenly in his head.

This would be the _perfect _place.

Anna’s sneaker-clad feet thudded on the pavement as she raced towards the castle, whooping loudly, unable to contain her joy, her sheer _excitement_. Hans battled the other Disney-goers valiantly in a mostly-successful attempt to keep up, only a few feet behind the redhead as he jogged after her.

“Anna, wait–”

‘Oh Hans, there it is, there it _is! _I can’t _wait!_ We have to–”

Hans lunged forward. He grasped Anna by her narrow shoulders, turning her to face him. She didn’t protest, as he had expected her to – judging by the surprise and curiosity that were both plainly evident on her features, she seemed to know there was something going on, and knew better than to interrupt.

Panting, he gazed into her startled blue eyes, taking in every miniscule detail of her freckled face. Her eyes were iridescent, flecked with a million swirling shades of blue – aqua, cornflower, cyan, forget-me-not, sky, teal – that alternated with each angle, each new hit of the light, never once appearing the same colour.

Her cheeks, round with a definite layer of puppy fat, were flushed a bright pink and spotted with as many freckles as there were stars in the sky, freckles that clustered in unique constellations across her tiny button nose. Her lips, an almost perfect Cupid’s bow, formed a little ‘o’ of surprise as he continued to study her intently, all within a split-second.

He raked his eyes over her, falling in love all over again with this beautiful, imperfectly _perfect_Anna, her features softened by the orange glow of the now-evening sun, with _his _Anna, and in that moment, he _knew_– he just _knew. _Knew that this was right, knew that he needn’t have any fears, knew that they were (God, was it the park that was doing this to him? He was being so _cheesy_) just meant to be.

Without another moment’s hesitation he dropped to one knee, slipping the pack off his back and letting it fall to the pavement. He enveloped one of her tiny, delicate hands in both of his own, breathing deeply and never breaking eye contact, never breaking their connection. This moment was too important, too perfect to break. It wasn’t about messing up – no, it was about wanting to look back at this very second without so much as a single regret.

“Anna, I know what I’m about to say is crazy, but – will you marry me?”

Anna gasped, one hand flying to her mouth in shock. Hans’s heart faltered in his chest, missed one beat, two – and then she smiled, that glorious, beautiful smile he had come to love so much, and the tension in his chest released.

“Well, I’m going to say something even crazier,” she assured, beaming as she sank to her knees and threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, her Minnie Mouse ears completely askew as she whispered into his ear.

_ “Yes.” _


End file.
